Liz and Avan
by Priestess Mia
Summary: This is behind the scenes of the popular TV show, Victorious. Liz and Avan's relationship come to life. Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

((+_LIZ AND AVAN_+)) : PART ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor any of the people who portray them. I also don't own anyone else mentioned in this fic; just the idea

**~ Dedicated to those of you who are waiting for my other fic, Like A Phoenix, to come out. Sorry for the wait! ~**

SUMMARY: This is behind the scenes of the popular tv show, Victorious. Liz and Avan's real relationship come to life.

* * *

((+_DRABBLE ONE_+)) : DINNER

* * *

After another day of successful filming, Dan Schneider released his cast and crew for the night. Everyone had been working since six that morning, so deserved an early night.

Avan found Liz in her dressing room, removing her 'Jade' make-up. He smiled, taking the empty seat next to her. "You doing anything for dinner?" he casually asked, hands folded and elbows resting on the chair's arms. He was the epitome of calm and confidence; no one would be able to tell that he was nervous. Sure, he and Liz hung out all the time but tonight would be just the two of them (he hoped, anyway) in a long time. His romantic feelings for his co-star had been growing steadily ever since they'd met on the set of Victorious.

Having to kiss her (as Beck and Jade, of course) didn't help.

Liz smiled, wiping a small cotton swab over her eyelids. "Not really. Ari and the others are too tired to think about food right now, and Daniella had plans with another friend whose in town." She pouted as she thought about her vegan friend. "So, no plans. Were you thinking of heading somewhere?"

He shrugged, inwardly pleased. There was no way anyone would be able to disturb them while they ate now. Controlling his giddiness, he spoke in the calmest voice he could muster (this was when being an actor rocked). "I found this great vegan restaurant not too far from here, actually. Wanna check it out?"

Her smile turned into a beaming grin. "Sounds great," she said, hopping down from the chair. "Now, get out."

Blinking rapidly, Avan stared at his crush like she'd grown two heads. "What?" he sputtered.

"I have to get changed," she replied, giggling at his expression.

A charming smirk formed on his handsome face. "I still don't see why I have to leave," he innocently stated. "Go ahead. I'll watch very carefully." He waggled his brows teasingly, enjoying how she laughed. But he stood to exit Liz's dressing room.

"You are such a flirt, Avan," was the last thing the actor heard before he shut the door behind him.

* * *

((+_DRABBLE TWO_+)) : BEHIND THE SCENES

* * *

The Victorious cast was taking a break, so Liz laid her head in Avan's lap. The two were sitting on a couch, the others in various chairs in about the same positions. Ariana came over to them, picking Liz's legs up and sitting down, replacing the appendages across her own lap.

"I'm so tired," the red head exclaimed, leaning back against the comfy couch. "Why did you have to talk me into singing random songs last night, Liz?" The mock-whine in her voice was cute, as was the pout she shot at one of her best friends.

Liz smirked, equally tired as her friend but able to hide it better. "Hey, it's not my fault. You didn't have to stay up with me."

Above her, Avan played with Liz's phone but an amused smirk touched his lips. He'd stayed in the background as he watched the girls sing their hearts out to random, mostly crazy, songs. Several times he'd come close to bursting into laughter but knew if he did, he'd have to sing with them. So, being the smart guy he was, he stayed as quiet as a mouse.

Catching the smirk, Liz reached up and grabbed her phone. "And just what do you find so funny?" she demanded to know playfully.

"You and Ariana," he replied, grinning charmingly before snatching the cellular device back. "Thank you. I'll be keeping this."

"Avan-" Liz protested, but was cut off by Dan, the creator of the show.

"Alright everyone," he announced, catching their attention. "Break time is over. Don't worry, though. I'll try to get us outta here early."

Groaning, the Victorious cast stood. Leon helped Liz crawl off Avan and Ariana, while Matt helped the later to stand. Avan was the only one left with no assistance, which he vocally called his friends out on. "Yeah, thanks, guys, really. I didn't want any help getting up either."

Leon and Matt threw him grins of amusement; the girls giggled to themselves. "Sorry man," Leon said, shrugging good-naturally. "But when you look like these two-" he pointed to Ari and Liz, which included Vic and Daniella, "-then, you know, I'll be more then happy to help you from your seat."

"You're all heart, man. You're all heart."

* * *

((+_DRABBLE THREE_+)) : WHAT I LOVE

* * *

"Is it recording?" Jade asked, staring at the camera mounted on the laptop. "I don't see the blinking light-thingie. Man, I hate-"

Beck cleared his throat, interrupting his girlfriend. "Babe," he stated calmly, from off-screen so no one could see him. "This isn't 'What I Hate', this is 'What I Love'. Remember? You're not supposed to talk about anything negative."

Her nose wrinkled cutely. "Right," she muttered sourly, but she pasted a smile on her pretty face. "Yeah, this is Jade, here. Apparently, I'm 'too negative' or whatever, so I'm doing this new segment." She pulled a piece of cardboard up, the words 'What I Love' written on it in red. "See? I even made a beautiful sign for this. Obviously it says, 'What I Love' in red paint." A devious smirk was aimed at her audience. "At least, that's what it is as far as you're concerned."

Placing the sign down, she began playing with a pair of scissors she'd placed on the side table earlier. "Anyway, what do I love?" she seemed to ask herself. "I love scissors." She held up her pair as if to prove a point. "These are my favorite pair, in fact. I love the sound they make when it cuts things." Getting up from her seat, she got close enough to the mic to catch the sound her scissors make while in use. "See? I love that sound."

When she retook her seat, Jade smiled pleasantly at the camera. From there, she continued with her 'What I Love' segment for.

Of course, Beck being Beck, stopped her. "Besides your... love for coffee," he commented, wondering why he felt jealous over a beverage. "Tell them what else you love."

"Why can't I just wait until the next segment?" she asked, clearly impatient and annoyed.

He smiled charmingly. "C'mon. There must be 'one' more 'thing' you would like to add to your list of things you love. Right?"

His hinting tone must have done the trick, because his girlfriend's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I'm not saying anything else," she said stubbornly. "Turn off the camera, Beck."

Smirking, he started stalking towards her. "Nah," he answered, grinning. "Come on, I know you wanna say you love me."

Jade stood slowly from her seat, her ice-blue eyes wide in slight panic. "You wouldn't," she warned, backing away from the Canadian boy. "Mature people don't do this, Beck. I will call the police!"

Not listening to her (empty) threats, he lunged. He enjoyed her squeak of surprise before they fell to the floor, out of view of the camera. "Tell me you love me, Jade," he loudly shouted, triumph clear in his voice. "Otherwise I'm gonna give you some more noogies. You know you love those, too."

"No! Beck! Stop it! Stop! Don't be such a child!"

"Admit you love me!"

Several thumps and thuds were heard before, "Fine, fine! I love you!"

Beck sprang to his feet, his arms above his head in victory.

Jade's voice came from somewhere on the ground, still out of view of the camera's eye. "I hate you," she whined.

Grinning, her boyfriend reached for the remote. "I love you, too, babe. Love you too," was his response before he shut off the camera.

* * *

((+_DRABBLE FOUR_+)) : KNOTS

* * *

Liz was brushing her hair while sitting on the couch in the living room of their shared house. Although the entire cast of Victorious had their own apartments, they liked spending time together, which was where the house came in. Seeing as they were stars, people would most likely approach them all the time if they were out in public, so having their own personal hide-away came in handy.

"Geez, Avan," she playfully complained when said co-star sat next to her. "I think those noogies you gave me earlier have caused a wide-spread knot infestation." She ran her brush through her dark locks again, humming thoughtfully. "I should make you brush my hair for that."

Avan, grinning, took the brush from her hands. "Turn around," he ordered when she gave him a confused look. "I'll brush your hair for you."

Beaming, she did as she was told. Wanting to be more comfortable, she placed herself onto the floor between his knees and leaned back. "Thanks," she said, giving him a thankful glance over a slim shoulder.

Running his fingers through her silken tresses, he knew he was gonna have to put knots in her hair again. Anything to stay this close to Liz.

* * *

((+_DRABBLE FIVE_+)) : MOVIE NIGHT

* * *

"What movie should we watch tonight?" Vic asked curiously, her chocolate gaze focused on the huge selection they owned. The Victorious cast were gathered again for another movie night; a tradition they started when they first got together as co-stars.

Avan played with a piece of Liz's hair absently. "How about something new?" he suggested. "We've been watching Disney classics lately. What just came out on DVD we haven't seen?"

"Hey, I love Disney classics," Ari protested, wearing a hoodie that looked too big on her petite frame. "Can we watch 'The Lion King' again?" She and Leon were on the floor, looking through music and singing random bursts of lyrics. Daniella was with them but not participating, and Matt was in the kitchen getting everyone something to drink. Only Avan and Liz were actually sitting on the couch, waiting for the movie to be popped in.

Vic groaned in mock-exasperation. "Ari, we've watched that movie, like, a dozen times," she answered.

"I swear, I know all the lines already," Daniella added, grinning in amusement.

Liz and Ari broke into song, singing all of the more popular numbers from said Disney movie. Their voices were amazing separately, but together? They were dynamite. No one could compare to these two young women when they sang in harmony, like in that moment.

When they finished, Liz, laughing, fell back against Avan. He threw an arm around her shoulders, like Beck would do to Jade on the show. The two roles were always constantly touching, so it was only natural that they did the same in real-life. No one seemed to mind, let alone notice how much their two friends actually touched in public, and the two, themselves, liked the constant contact with one another. So, it was a win-win, as far as anyone was concerned.

Matt came back in the room, a tray of glasses in his hands. "What's so funny?" he asked, curious.

Everyone just burst into laughter.

* * *

((+_DRABBLE SIX_+)) : PHOTO-SHOOT

* * *

Avan pulled Liz closer, flashes of light going off all around him and the rest of the Victorious cast. He made sure to keep his arm secure around her waist, wanting to keep her close. One of his favorite days were photo-shoots. He got to hold Liz for extended periods of time without it looking suspicious, and these types of shoots tended to last the whole day. A whole day of holding the girl of his dreams? Avan was as happy as a child on Christmas morning.

"Perfect," their usual photographer shouted, "I want some individual shots today. I want Vic first. The rest of you guys can take a break."  
Everyone chuckled when their brunette friend pouted but, nonetheless, left her behind.

With his arm still around her waist, Avan walked with Liz to one of the couches that had been set up. They sat, adjusting their positions until one of her legs was thrown over one of his (a Beck and Jade pose, as always), and started conversing with their co-stars. No one commented on how touchy-feely Avan was when it came to Liz, but they did hide knowing grins and muffled snickers at how cute the two were together.

As the day progressed, everyone did their individual shots, and were now running through duos. Vic had done some with Liz, Ariana, Daniella, and Leon. Daniella had done most of her's with Vic and Matt. Matt had done the rest of his with Ariana or Rex. Ariana had done most of her's with Liz, while Leon took the rest of his shots with Liz and Avan, and the two did the rest of theirs with each other.

"Liz, can you turn your head a little more to the left?" the photographer asked. When she moved, it placed her face that much closer to Avan's, not that either minded. In fact, during filming Victorious, they had to be much closer then they were at the moment. "Perfect. We just have a few more shots." He shot them a smile, picking up another camera nearby. "Your characters, Beck and Jade, are very popular. Fans are always screaming for those two."

Avan and Liz laughed, though weren't surprised. They always received fan letters addressed to the both of them.

"Well, it helps that we look great together," Liz commented, smirking in amusement. She shifted her stance so she leaned more against her co-star (and secret crush), one arm wrapped around his lean waist.

Avan rolled his eyes playfully. "More like perfect."

The photographer paused for a second, his gaze considering the two teens. "Yeah," he agreed, grinning. "You two look perfect together. That's the most accurate word to describe you both."

"Thank you," the two responded at the same time, beaming happily.

* * *

((+_DRABBLE SEVEN_+)) : DINNER (PART TWO)

* * *

Avan walked into the kitchen of the shared house he lived in with his co-stars. He grinned when he saw Liz sitting on the counter, a vegan-type rice cracker in hand. "Does that actually taste good?" he inquired curiously.

Liz crunched on her rice cracker loudly, smacking her lips playfully as she chewed. "It's actually very good," she replied, holding the treat out to him. "You should try this. It's, like, healthy for you, too."

Looking a little skeptical, he leaned forward to bite the snack. Chewing carefully, he was pleasantly surprised by the burst of flavor that exploded on his tongue. "It is tasty," he commented. "Where did you find it?"

"Daniella bought some and let me try one," she answered, taking another bite. After she swallowed, she continued speaking. "Since I'm vegan now, she was introducing all sorts of good stuff to eat."

"Within good reason," he said, nodding towards the rice cracker. "That is seriously good. I think I'll steal some for myself."

Liz laughed. "And what, hide it in your room?"

"Safest place, considering the animals we live with." He rose a playful brow, smirking.

The two stayed quiet for a few minutes before Liz broke the silence. "So, what are you doing? You must have come in here for something, not just to look for me and steal vegan food."

Avan leaned against the counter next to her, his stance casual and relaxed, like he could do that all night. "I was going to order some take-out," he said, giving Liz a questioning look. "Since the others aren't around, wanna eat with me again?"

"Sure." She hopped down from her perch, lightly landing on the tiled floor, but Avan still used one hand to steady her. "Any place in particular?"

"Nah, anywhere you choose is fine. I just wanted your company. Gotta stare at something pretty while I eat, you know?" He laughed when she smacked his arm with her free hand, warmth entering his chest when he saw the beautiful smile touching her lips. It gave him hope that she may have the same feelings for him that he had for her. Maybe, one day, he would be able to tell her, but tonight wasn't the time.

It would be soon, though. Avan didn't know how much longer he could go without expressing his feelings for the gorgeous Elizabeth Gillies.

* * *

((+_DRABBLE EIGHT_+)) : TAKE A HINT

* * *

During the filming of 'Tori and Jade's Playdate', Avan had to stop himself from physically dragging Liz away from the two guys who were supposed to play Jade's and Tori's obnoxious admirers. It didn't help that the two young men were funny, good-looking, talented, and (apparently) single, which gave them the right to flirt with Liz.

He didn't like that the dark haired guy got to touch Liz in the episode either; Beck (aka him!) was the only one allowed to touch Jade (Liz), end of story. It didn't matter that the star couple was broken up; Dan would come up with something to get them back together, and that's what counted.

Avan grit his teeth together, but showed no other outward response to how he was feeling. He was being ridiculous, anyway. Liz was an actress; she knew how to do her job, and she did it well. Besides, 'Jade' is supposed to be annoyed with all the attention the guy gives her.

Of course, it didn't stop him from practically stomping over to the three.

He took some comfort when he saw how Liz brightened upon his arrival. "Avan," she greeted. "Don't tell me you're also gonna ask me about why you and your 'brother' don't look alike?"

It was the current running joke among their casting group. Avan and Leon were supposed to be 'twins', but the boys obviously don't look alike. At all. Leon's character, Andre, also had a line that went, "Then Momma's got some explaining to do", and Liz was playing their 'mother'.

"Nah, nothing like that," Avan answered, smiling. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, easily pulling her closer to his frame. "These are the guys you and Vic are doing the episode with, right?" He held out his free hand to shake, which the two guys did while grinning.

'Great,' he thought, 'Funny, good-looking, talented, single, AND nice. Just my luck.'

"Yup, this is Chad and Rick," Liz introduced, pointing to who was who. "We were just talking about going to this vegan place they found not too far from the set after we're done filming. Avan, do you wanna come?"

Avan's smile turned strained, his teeth gritted. "Sure, that sounds like fun. Can't wait."

"Okay, everyone," Dan Schneider called out. "Break's over. Lets finish filming, then we can all go home."

"Well, that's our que," Liz said, starting to pull away from her co-star. "We're doing the big music scene. You'll stay and watch, right?" She gave her secret crush an imploring look, her bottom lip poking out to form the cutest pout she could.

He smiled charmingly. "Of course. Anything for you, Liz," he said, reluctantly letting her go. He hoped those two guys got the hint he'd been subtly giving them during their little exchange.

Liz was his, end of story.

* * *

((+_DRABBLE NINE_+)) : PRIVATE INVITE

* * *

"Hey, Avan, you got a minute?" Liz asked from the doorway to his dressing room.

"For you, always," he answered charmingly, a flirty smile on his handsome face. He was sitting down in his make-up chair, though the two were currently alone. His clothes were back to his normal, every day wear, not Beck's, so Liz knew she'd come at the perfect time. They were supposed to meet the others when they finished getting changed to eat dinner, so she was glad no one else was in the room. She felt a little embarrassed asking him this, but she didn't know who else would go with her last minute, except Avan.

Entering his room further, she closed the door behind her. "This may sound strange and out of the blue, and you can totally say no," she began, "But, I didn't know anyone else who would agree to this, considering it's so last minute-"

"Liz, calm down," Avan said, laying a hand on her arm to stop her rambling. "Now, try this again. What's up?"

She took in a deep, calming breath before releasing it. "I have this photo-shoot to go to," she said evenly. "But I don't wanna go by myself, and I was hoping you would go with me?"

Avan grinned. "Sure. I would love to," he said. "What kind of photo-shoot are you doing? Dan didn't schedule anything for the Victorious cast."

"Oh, you're awesome. Thank you!" she squealed excitedly, hugging him the best she could since he was seated. "I got asked to model as Snow White for this special a friend of mine is doing. I think Ari is doing something similar, but she's busy tomorrow."

A brow rose. "Snow White, huh?" he questioned, his gaze running up and down her figure. "Yeah, I can definitely see you as Snow White. You got everything; the black as night hair, the pale as snow skin, and lips as red as blood."

Liz laughed, lightly slapping his arm. "Thanks. I hope I can pull off her look perfectly."

Avan stood, his hand reaching out to hold one of her's. "Trust me, you're gonna pull it off." He gave her a confident smile, knowing she needed it. Liz was many things, and a perfectionist was one of them. The thing that made her beautiful, to him, was that she was already perfect just the way she was.

And he planned on making sure she knew that for the rest of their lives.

* * *

((+_DRABBLE TEN_+)) : SNOW WHITE

* * *

The moment Liz stepped out in her Snow White outfit, Avan knew he would have to send something to the talented Melanie Mills, and everyone else involved, for doing such extraordinary work. Not that Liz wasn't beautiful before; God knew she was, but seeing her like this was something else for him. It was like having the real fairy tale princess step out of her book and right into his arms.

As it were, he wouldn't be able to hold his princess until the photographer had taken all the necessary shots. He didn't mind. This meant he got to watch Liz without being interrupted for any reason and in a totally different environment.

Avan was so lost in watching his co-star, he didn't notice at first when Melanie sidled up to him. When he did, he sent a grin her way. "You're amazing as always, Mel," he complimented. "Liz looks gorgeous, even more so today."

The blonde woman nodded, pleased. "I knew she would be perfect for this," she said, casually shrugging. "Here's a crazy idea... Why don't you be in the shoot, too? You know, with Liz?"

He gaped at her, eyes wide. "What?" he sputtered out, incredulous. "Are you serious right now?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, grinning. "Come on, you two are practically a couple anyway. This will be fun!"

He wasn't sure what came over him, but he found his head nodding before his brain could register his actions.

"Yeah, okay. Why not?"

* * *

((+_DRABBLE ELEVEN_+)) : PRINCE CHARMING

* * *

"Okay, Liz, we're gonna take a ten minute break to change the film," the photographer announced, grinning at the beautiful young woman. "Don't worry about your make-up and hair. We're almost done, just a few more poses."

"Sounds great," she replied, standing from her seated position. Glancing around for her love-interest, she softly frowned when she didn't see him right away. "Hey, you seen Jogia anywhere?"

The photographer glanced around as well. "Last I saw, he was leaning against that wall." He pointed towards said wall, which was near the doorway. "Must have gone inside."

Nodding, she started walking in that direction. She was eager to hear what Avan thought about her costume; she was thinking about using it again when Halloween came around, but she wanted his opinion first. Maybe she could suggest he dress as a prince? Snow White's prince, to be exact?

Flushing at the thought, she continued walking slowly to keep from tearing her wonderful dress.

"Good day, my princess," Avan's voice said, charming and almost giddy.

Liz looked up. Her mouth gaped open in pleasant shock. "Avan?" she whispered, incredulous. "Is that you?"

The young man standing in front of her looked like her co-star, but his clothes were totally different. Instead of wearing his every day outfit of scarves, long-sleeved shirts, and jeans, he wore a modernized version of a prince's costume. Complete with gold-colored buttons and white silk material, Avan Jogia looked better than good.

Said actor was pleased with her reaction to his wardrobe change. "Just call me Prince Charming," he responded, smirking smugly. He did a slow turn so that she would get the full affect. "What do you think?"

Grinning, she carefully laced her arm through one of his. "Handsome," she answered. "Very handsome, my prince."

"Shall we go take our pictures?"

Her grin turned into a beaming smile of happiness. "We shall."

* * *

((+_DRABBLE TWELVE_+)) : A DATE?

* * *

Avan smiled as he entered Liz's dressing room. "Hey Liz McGills," he greeted, waving.

"Jogia," she greeted back, grinning. Using a cotton swab, she cleaned her 'Jade' make-up off with efficient swipes. "You must have hid your usual clothes under Beck's. You sure got changed quickly."

He chuckled, taking the open seat next to her. "Maybe," he teased. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

"Ah, so you admit to having secrets, hm?"

Avan nodded, giving her a mysterious smile. Of course he had secrets; his love for Liz the biggest one. "Don't we all?"

Liz smiled just as mysteriously. "A magician never reveals his secrets," she repeated, throwing the used cotton swab away. With her first layer of make-up gone, she began applying the lighter make-up she normally preferred. "So, what's on the agenda tonight?"

He watched her carefully, judging her mood. "Were you planning to do anything tonight?" he asked, curious. "Dan's letting us leave really early. It's barely five o'clock."

Her make-up done, she turned towards him with her chin propped up by the palm of one hand. "I'm not doing anything. Ari invited everyone to hang out at her house since Frankie's home for a couple of weeks, but I always see him, especially when I visit him in New York." A fond smile touched her pretty features. "He's so fun to be around, you know. He knows all the great places to eat and shop. It's no wonder Ari always has the best clothes."

"You sound like you're in love with him," Avan commented, mentally frowning. Normally, he loved Frankie like the other guy was his older brother, but Liz talked about him in such an affectionate tone, Avan couldn't help but worry. Or, was that jealousy?

Liz rolled her ice-blue orbs. "Oh please. Everyone is in love with him. He's very easy to love," she replied, nodding at her own logic. "Anyway, were you planning on going? To Ari's house, I mean?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Not this time, anyway," he answered. "Would you be interested in seeing a movie with me?" He grinned charmingly, hope shining brightly in his chocolate gaze. "I know you've been talking about that new thriller. Wanna go?"

"Really?" she squealed, jumping up from her chair. "That would be great! Let me get changed first."

"Cool," he replied, smiling so large his cheeks were beginning to hurt. "I'll wait for you outside. Lets grab some dinner afterwards, too, okay?"

Beaming, she nodded eagerly. "Sounds great. Give me a few minutes."

Only when Avan left her dressing room, and she was dressed in her normal street clothes, did Liz think about the implications of what tonight meant. She froze, one boot half way on her foot.

Was this a date?

* * *

((+_END OF CHAPTER ONE_+))

**A/N: thank you for reading! Please review! I could use the feedback**


	2. Chapter 2

((+_LIZ AND AVAN_+)) : PART TWO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor any of the people who portray them. However, I do own Mrs. Marina Stewart, though this may be her only appearance.**

AN: Sorry about the long wait! Internet was acting up XP but, I'm back, so please send me your comments/reviews!

* * *

((+_DRABBLE THIRTEEN_+)) : **BUTTERFLIES**

* * *

His hands ran nervously over his clothes, making sure there wasn't any loose threads, nor wrinkles on his person. The last thing he needed was to be embarrassed- tonight was too important. He wanted things to go perfectly. To show Liz he could be a good boyfriend. Her boyfriend, to be more precise.

And, in order to do that, he needed tonight to go exactly as he pictured it in his head.

Running his fingers through his dark hair, he glanced around for a random mirror he hoped would be lying around. Just his luck. There wasn't one. Avan would just have to hope that he hadn't messed his hair up and that his clothing choice would match whatever his co-star wore.

It wasn't like he hadn't been on a date before. It was the fact that it was Elizabeth Gillies that turned his stomach into knots in the most pleasant of ways; her that caused his palms to sweat; her that made him so giddy with happiness.

Liz's dressing room door opened, and Avan turned to face her.

"Okay, I'm ready," she announced, beaming.

It was that smile that always sealed the deal for him. It was that smile's owner, Elizabeth Gillies, that simply made her so very different from his other dates.

She was the only one who had ever made him feel like millions of butterflies had exploded within his chest. Where his heart lay.

Butterflies.

* * *

((+_DRABBLE FOURTEEN_+)) : **ONLY ONE**

* * *

Liz should have been used to this- they were stars, after all, so of course they would get bombarded with fans. It was a daily occurrence, and she loved all the kind things people said about the show, about her. About her friends. About anything associated to her. Simply, everything.

What she didn't particularly like was sharing Avan with other fans. To be exact, the girls.

It wasn't like she had a claim on him, nor was she possessive like how Jade was with Beck. And, it wasn't like Liz was Avan's girlfriend, so she didn't have a right to say such things. It wasn't exactly jealousy either, but it wasn't a comfortable feeling she got when watching him talk to fan girls with that charming grin of his nor his likeable personality. Insecurity, perhaps? It was a good word as any, she supposed, to describe how she felt.

A few minutes later, the two co-stars were waving good-bye to their fans, both grinning widely for the camera flashes that couldn't get enough of them.

Continuing their walk to the movie theater, Liz's heart nearly stopped when Avan casually linked their hands together. A flush heated her cheeks, though she should have been used to this. Jade and Beck did it all the time, but there was just something so different when they weren't acting.

Add in the fact that this felt incredibly like a date, and she would change her whole name to Giddy With Happiness.

"Liz McGills," Avan teased, catching her attention. "Were you jealous, just now?"

She sputtered for a second, not sure how to respond. "I-I don't know what you mean," she settled for saying, turning her face away from his probing gaze.

Her companion chuckled but stopped walking, which snapped her attention back up to him. She watched with widening eyes as he lifted his free hand, cupping her cheek almost lovingly.

His chocolate eyes staring into her ice-blue orbs, he softly said, "You should know you're the only one for me, Liz. The only one."

* * *

((+_DRABBLE FIFTEEN_+)) : **RAIN**

* * *

Avan was holding Liz's hand as they laughed and ran through the pouring rain. The weather had taken an unexpected turn, so now the two had to find shelter until it cleared.

Finding a good place to hide from the rain, Avan brushed his free hand through his damp hair. "Man, this rain just came outta nowhere," he said, glancing at the sky the best he could. "We'll just have to wait here until it stops a bit more."

Liz shivered, using her free hand to rub her arms for warmth. "On the bright side," she said, teeth lightly chattering, "The movie was as good as it looked. And the house isn't too far. We could probably run for it."

Casually, he draped an arm around her slim shoulders, bringing her closer to his warmth. When she looked up at him questioningly, he grinned charmingly, saying, "We wouldn't want you getting a cold, now, would we?"

"No, I don't suppose so," she chuckled, snuggling closer.

"Besides," he added, "What would I do without you on the set? Beck needs Jade, you know."

'Just like I need you,' they both thought, unknowingly thinking the same thing.

Instead of admitting what she was thinking, Liz playfully rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you'll be fine without me on set, even for one day."

Avan used his free hand to tilt her chin up, surprising her into complying without hesitation. His dark eyes stared into her lighter ones, the look and emotion so intense, she almost felt like squirming where she stood.

His gaze traced her features, lingering on the crystallized drops of water that lay on her eyelashes. In that moment, he'd never seen anyone more beautiful after a rain storm.

He couldn't stop himself from leaning down...

* * *

((+_DRABBLE SIXTEEN_+)) : **ALMOST**

* * *

Liz held her breath, her eyes sliding closed. This was the moment she'd been waiting forever for- Avan was going to kiss her. Not as Beck. Not for a scene. Just Avan. It was a fantasy becoming reality.

His lips were soft as they lightly brushed against her own, their warm breaths mingling in contrast to the cold weather...

Suddenly, the mood was shattered as a beam of light shocked the would-be couple into jerking away from each other.

Looking at what interrupted them, a car drove passed, it's windshield wipers swiping in the rain to keep the water from obstructing the driver's view.

Avan chuckled sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, well," he mumbled, his cheeks heating and he knew he was blushing horribly. "That was rather... Unexpected."

"Yeah," Liz whispered, hands clasped in front of her. "That was startling."

Feeling foolish, the two glanced at each other at the same time and laughed at their predicament. However, Avan knew this wasn't the end. Their almost first kiss may have been ruined, the mood gone, but there would be another chance.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

((+_DRABBLE SEVENTEEN_+)) : **RED RIBBON**

* * *

Mrs. Marina Stewart knew love when it stared her right in the face. At only twenty-five, she'd met the love of her life while going through Journalism school and had gotten married within half a year of knowing each other. She'd known from the beginning he was the one for her. One could say she was an expert when it came to spotting those with the fabled "red thread", and these two teens didn't have that.

No. They had ribbons of red attaching them together. Ribbons. And it wasn't just any plain red- it was almost luminous and enchanting; touchable even, if one were to reach out and capture it.

As the interview continued, Marina asked her questions with an underlining intent of seeing if romance could bloom (if it hadn't already) between them.

Of course, she needn't have worry. Not about these two almost-lovebirds.

Avan Jogia showed his emotions easily, with his charming smile and the sparkle in his dark chocolate gaze when he looked at his co-star. His voice, always so smooth and knowing just what to say, turned tender when he spoke directly to the girl of his dreams, his hand always touching her in some fashion.

And Elizabeth Gillies, while her feelings were a little better hidden, couldn't hide under Marina's watchful eyes. The lovely teen only had those ice-blue orbs for her character love-interest, and her lips curved up more when Avan looked in her direction. Her fingertips would also linger longer than usual when she would playfully shove her 'Canadian muffin', which Marina found adorable.

Yes, Mrs. Marina Stewart definitely didn't need to worry about these two. They were already on their way to a love so great and pure, she could only compare it to her undying feelings for her husband.

* * *

((+_DRABBLE EIGHTEEN_+)) : **FANFICTION**

* * *

Just for some laughs and outta extreme curiosity, Avan logged onto his laptop in order to search the web for one thing:

Fanfiction.

Now, he would be the first to admit that he didn't understand the appeal when it came being an otaku (anime/manga fan), but he did enjoy reading. What he enjoyed the most, however, was what fans were posting about him and his friends, whether it contain material from Dan Schneider's Victorious or their actual selves, it didn't make a difference. He loved reading what others thought, good and bad. There was no such thing as a bad story.

With this in mind, he scanned through his favorite website, clicking here and there to get to the page he desired the most. It didn't take long and he was reading within minutes, his gaze eager to absorb everything.

Hours later, he leaned back with a satisfied smile. Jade and Beck fans always seemed to capture the fact that Jade West was deep, rather than constantly being the tough-as-nails character Liz portrayed, which he was glad for. He also read stories that were funny; scenes he could see Dan coming up with himself, and it thrilled him when he found stories where Cat and Robbie ended up together. Out of all the characters, Avan thought those two were the most humorous.

Then, of course, there were the Tori and Beck fans. Avan loved Victoria, really, he did, but not in a romantic sense. They were best friends- he could never imagine them dating. If anything, Vic and Leon should hook up- they were both so musically talented, more than Avan ever could be. And the thought of Andre and Tori being together was another fan favorite. Who would complain about that?

"Speaking of throwing certain couples together," Avan commented to himself, his fingers dancing over his keyboard. He remembered the episode 'Jade Gets Crushed', and was curious about what fans thought of Andre and Jade dating (not that he was jealous...)

... Well, the results weren't that encouraging. (In Avan's opinion, anyway)

A pout formed on his handsome features. "Seriously?" he muttered under his breath.

Okay, now he was a bit jealous!

* * *

((+_DRABBLE NINETEEN_+)) : **AWKWARD**

* * *

The lip-stain was frozen in mid-air, the owner of the cosmetic staring wide-eyed at the young man standing in her doorway. Her ice-blue orbs were fixated on the pair of chocolate eyes staring back at her though the mirror.

"What did you just ask me?" Liz asked, stunned. Vaguely, she thought she should feel a little horrified but, at the same time, she sort of understood.

Avan ran a hand through his fluffy hair, a motion he'd adopted from Beck. "Do you like Leon?" he repeated, now feeling foolish. From her reaction alone, he knew the answer, but some inner demon had the words spilling out that second time. "You know, romantically?" Wow, his inner demon NEEDS TO STOP NOW.

Capping her lip-stain, she turned around to face the boy she'd thought knew how she felt. "Did you... hit your head recently?" she slowly asked, concerned.

Shifting from one foot to the other, he said, "Could you just answer the question? I'd feel a lot better..." And he could get out of there faster.

Liz didn't speak for a whole minute. "Okay then. No, I don't like Leon romantically. I mean, he's a great guy and fun to be around, not to mention he's amazing musically, but I don't feel that way about him." A perfectly shaped brow rose. "Is that all? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, totally," he answered, beaming with relief. "I'll just... leave you alone now. Bye Liz McGills!"

As Avan walked down the hallway, his cheeks were flaming in a way he hadn't felt before.

That was... Awkward.

* * *

((+_DRABBLE TWENTY_+)) : **PRIVATE INVITE (PART TWO)**

* * *

Despite the awkward moment that had happened a week ago, everything was back to normal soon after. In fact, Avan was on his way to Liz's dressing room to do something he'd never done before.

Ask Elizabeth Gillies to be his exclusive date.

His hands only lightly shaking (a good sign) from nerves, he ran his fingers through his hair to make sure it wasn't messy. Then, taking a deep breath, he entered his co-star's dressing room. "Hey Liz!"

Liz glanced up from her cell phone, a bright smile on her pretty features. "Jogia," she greeted back. "What's up? Is everyone ready for dinner?"

"I think we're just waiting for Daniella and Ari to finish changing," he replied, leaning his back against her vanity. Sending her a charming grin, he added, "But that wasn't why I came here."

A brow rose questioningly. "Oh?"

His fingers drummed against the table's edge. "I was wondering..." he trailed off, feeling unsure. However, he shook his head mentally and charged ahead. "I was wondering if you would be my date for an event that's coming up for my friend's birthday?" His breath caught in his chest as he awaited to see what she said.

Liz blinked in surprise, but it was a good surprise. The smile that blossomed on her lips was like a sucker punch to the gut, and Avan couldn't draw breath fast enough into his lungs.

"Yes, I would love to."

* * *

((+_DRABBLE TWENTY-ONE_+)) : **GIRLS**

* * *

"So," Ari questioned her best friend over breakfast the next morning. "How are you and Avan doing? Anything yet?" She waggled her brows suggestively, which earned her a laugh from Liz.

Daniella took a sip of organic juice. "Yeah, tell us everything going on between you two!"

Vic groaned. "Guys, c'mon!" she whined. "Avan is like my brother, or something. I don't wanna hear this!"

"Then go away," Ari playfully replied, nudging the brunette. "Because I definitely wanna hear every detail."

"Me too!" Daniella chirped.

"So spill!" the two girls exclaimed, their eyes widely eager to hear any form of gossip.

Liz looked to Vic for assistance, but the brunette backed away slowly from the kitchen counter. Obviously the Latina was going to be no help at all, so Liz braved the storm about to be unleashed.

"Well, Avan asked me to be his date for his friend's birthday party."

"Really?!" Ari, Daniella, and Vic all squealed in happiness. Somehow Liz had known that Vic was just waiting to hear the news as well, only pretending disinterest to throw the other girls off.

"What are you going to wear?" Daniella asked. "Like, an evening gown for something formal? Or a cocktail dress for casual but flirty?"

Ari piped in. "What about accessories? You need to perfect ones to match your dress."

"And make-up!" Vic added, a wide grin on her face. "You need the perfect shades to bring everything together."

Before Liz could open her mouth to respond, Ari suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, I know! We should go shopping!"

Daniella and Vic nodded enthusiastically at the idea.

Liz rolled her eyes, exasperated. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut?

... Although, a new dress, matching accessories, and make-up, did sound good.

* * *

((+_DRABBLE TWENTY-TWO_+)) : **DECISIONS, DECISIONS**

* * *

"Do you have anything in mind for what you want?" Ari asked Liz, the two friends walking just behind Vic and Daniella. Dressed incognito in street clothes, the four were only given second glances by passing guys their age, though Daniella was winning points with the college boys.

Liz contemplated her response. "Avan said it was an event for his friend's birthday, so maybe something not too formal?" she answered, though it came out more as a question. "Evening gowns are out. I also don't wanna be hot, so maybe a cocktail dress? But not too short."

"If you're going for a cocktail-style, what kind of footwear do you prefer?" Daniella asked, glancing over a slim shoulder. "Boots? High heels?"

"I wouldn't go for stilettos," Vic put in, wincing at the thought. "They make your legs look great, but totally pinch your toes."

Ari nodded in agreement, though she did love stilettos. "While on that subject, what about strapless? Like, ballet flats?"

Liz shook her head, laughing at how eager her friends were to dress her up. "How about we find the perfect dress first? Then, I can worry about what type of shoes I want, as well as accessories."

"Good idea," the three said at the same time, which led to all four bursting into laughter.

* * *

((+_DRABBLE TWENTY-THREE_+)) : **DECISIONS, DECISIONS (PART TWO)**

* * *

"How about this one?" Avan asked his two friends and co-stars, Leon and Matt. He turned slowly to show them the full effect of his clothing choice for his friend's upcoming birthday. Of course, he mostly wanted to look nice for Liz and hoped she would like what was chosen. However, it would help if he actually got to choosing the perfect outfit, which was where Leon and Matt came in.

Matt was Liz's closest guy friend, and Leon had a sense of style that surpassed Avan's expertise. Besides, the Canadian was so nervous about his appearance, he couldn't think about what colors went together anymore. He needed Leon's sense of calm.

Leon nodded in approval, though Matt took longer to think about it.

"I don't know, Avan," the latter answered, scrunching his nose. "You've always looked nice in plaid and stuff, but... Don't you think that would be more 'Beck's' style, rather than your own?"

Leon thumped a palm against his leg. "Matt's right," he said in realization. "I'm so used to seeing you as Beck, the clothing choice didn't faze me." He laughed. "Sorry, sorry. Try again."

Avan disappeared back into his closet, carefully passing over clothing that resembled Beck's. Quickly changing into the next set of clothes that caught his attention, he stepped back out. "How about this?"

He wore a black jacket with sleeves that only came up to his elbows, a white t-shirt underneath, along with dark jeans. He'd placed a necklace around his neck, a ring hanging from the end. Matching rings decorated his fingers, said digits running through his hair in agitation.

Leon nodded in approval, and Matt grinned. "Liz is gonna love that look," the latter complimented, clapping. "Got any adjustments, Leon?"

Rubbing his hands together, he stood and grinned slowly. "Just minor ones."

Avan groaned mentally. This could only mean one thing:

Decisions, decisions.

* * *

((+_DRABBLE TWENTY-FOUR_+)) : **THE PERFECT DRESS**

* * *

Liz was getting tired of dress hunting. They'd been walking and shopping for the last few hours, and she wasn't sure if she should just give up and wear one of the dresses she had in her closet. It wasn't like they were old and out of season.

"Maybe we should call it a day?" Liz asked her friends, her arms beginning to ache from the bags she carried. Yes, while she was supposed to only be shopping for a dress, she was still a girl, therefore, liked owning pretty things. And she had found quite a few pretty things. "We can always try again tomorrow."

"No," Ari protested, whipping around despite her arms being laden with bags. "Just a few more shops. I have a feeling we're close to finding just the dress for you!"

"Can't argue with that logic," Vic said, amused. "How about we finish the shops on this side of the street, then leave? It is getting close to dinner."

Humming in agreement, the four friends started off again. When they reached the third shop, Liz stopped abruptly.

There, in the window, was what today's mission had been all about. The most stunningly beautiful dress she'd ever laid eyes on. It was perfect.

* * *

((+_DRABBLE TWENTY-FIVE_+)) : **BIRTHDAY BASH**

* * *

Camera flashes went off. Questions were shouted from the paparazzi. Limos and other expensive vehicles let out the glamorous. Everyone who knew the birthday boy were present and happily gave their host a warm welcome and gave him well wishes.

When it was Avan and Liz's turn to exit Avan's car, he squeezed her hand gently before getting out. With a gallant show of chivalry, he opened her door, flashes of light almost blinding the two, as he reached in to assist Liz out.

Standing side-by-side, the reporters went crazy with how strikingly good-looking they were together. Avan stuck with his jacket, but added a white, short-sleeved dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes, and a black tie that was loosely tied around his neck. His fluffy hair was lightly gelled, the matching rings on his slim fingers sparkling in all the lights.

His outfit complimented Liz's dress, which ended an inch above her knees. Made out of black silk, it hugged her curves in a modest but sensual way appropriate for her age, with a white silk ribbon tied around her waist. The bow was at the small of her back, making her appearance like a present, and went with her simple black heels with small white designs. For jewelry, she wore bangles on her wrists and a long chain necklace around her neck, which complimented the fact her dress was strapless.

"Did I mention tonight that you look beautiful?" Avan asked his date, grinning. He ignored the reporters shouting questions about their relationship, his entire focus on the girl at his side.

Liz's cheeks heated the slightest bit when his arm wrapped around her waist. This would be the first time he'd done such a normal gesture under the context that she was his date. When she spoke, she was thankful she didn't stutter. "Yes, you did," she answered, giggling. "Did I mention how handsome you were?"

"You did," he responded. "But, I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"Flirt," she muttered under her breath, her ice-blue orbs sparkling with laughter.

He winked. "Only for you."

* * *

((+_DRABBLE TWENTY-SIX_+)) : **THE MOMENT**

* * *

Avan knew the time had finally, finally come. His friend (the birthday boy) had been encouraging him all night, and he knew the moment had come again. A slow song had started and people were gathering on the spacious dance floor, rocking to the romantic lyrics.

Standing, he made his way over to Liz, who was talking to some mutual friends. Tapping her on the shoulder, he asked, "Would you like to dance?" He threw in his charming grin, knowing she couldn't resist him.

Liz smiled. "Of course," she answered, slipping her hand into his.

Slowly, their bodies rocked to the music, his arm around her waist, while her hand rested on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad you agreed to come with me tonight," Avan said, a tender note entering his voice.

"I should be thanking you for inviting me," she replied, stepping closer to his body heat. "This is a fun party. I hope your friend is having as much fun." When she looked up, her breath caught at the expression in his chocolate eyes.

With their eyes locked, a sizzle of attraction arched between them. It was so strong, the two were surprised that no one else felt it in the room. It was definitely electric.

"Avan?" she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as he leaned down.

The moment his lips touched hers fully, a shock of rightness blasted through their systems in an almost blinding strike.

Unknown to the couple, their red ribbons of fate tied together in an unbreakable bond...

* * *

((+_DRABBLE TWENTY-SEVEN_+)) : **OFFICIAL?**

* * *

A few days later after the fateful night of their kiss, Avan was escorting Liz from a small cafe that served vegan pastries, their hands clasped, fingers entwined. They were laughing and smiling at a joke Avan had shared when they were approached by a couple of fans.

"Excuse me?" the shy twelve-year-old said, hands clasped shyly behind her back. The girl's sister, who appeared to be around fifteen, had stars in her eyes as she got to personally meet real-life stars.

Avan and Liz stopped, both smiling widely, always happy to meet fans of the show.

"Hi, there," Avan greeted, tugging Liz a little closer. "Can we help you with something?" His arm easily wrapped around her waist, a natural gesture that didn't bat anyone's eye.

Silently, she thrust a small book in their direction. "Could-Could you sign this for me?" she squeaked out, nervous but awestruck.

"Of course," Liz answered, taking the book and signing her autograph with the younger girl's sparkly purple pen. "What's your name?"

"Samantha, and this is my sister Terry."

Terry took this time to carefully observe the way her favorite couple interacted with each other. Her cheeks flushed in excitement when a certain something became blatantly obvious. "Are you two, like, together-together?" she squealed, unable to keep it to herself.

Avan paused, the pen poised over the paper in mid-stroke. He grinned. "Do we look like a real couple?" he asked.

Liz gently nudged him in the ribs, a pout forming on her beautiful features. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" she replied. "I thought we were."

"You thought right, babe." Leaning down, he pecked her on the lips. Samantha and Terry squealed- they were the first to witness open affection between the teen stars before anyone else!

It was finally official!

* * *

((+_DRABBLE TWENTY-EIGHT_+)) : **EPILOGUE (PART ONE)**

* * *

Six months after becoming official, Avan was becoming anxious. He had something important to tell Liz, but he didn't know how she would react. She was always such an independent person; how would she take what he revealed? Sure, he knew their relationship was going well- really well, actually, if he did say so himself- but, what if she didn't feel the same? That was his worst fear.

Leon watched his friend pace the room. "Dude, chill," he admonished, tapping drumsticks against his jean-clad thighs. "There's nothing for you to worry about. Liz is a sweetheart. I bet you're worrying for nothing."

Avan ran his fingers through his dark locks. "I know she is. She's great, but I don't know how she would feel if I told her..." He trailed off. "I mean, what if she doesn't feel-"

"-You just gotta tell her," Leon interrupted, standing. He smiled in encouragement. "Trust me, everything will be fine."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, man."

* * *

"Hey, Liz, can we talk for a sec?" Avan's voice asked, causing Liz to pause what she was doing.

Ice-blue eyes trailed over her boyfriend in concern. He was fidgeting while standing in her doorway. Not a good sign; Avan never looked more nervous and uncertain about himself than he did in that moment.

"Sure. Everything okay?" she asked in concern.

He tried for a reassuring smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "Yeah," he answered. "Lets just go take a walk."

"Alright." Standing, she took his offered hand, and the couple made it outside before anymore words could be passed between them. "Avan, you're starting to worry me..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to worry," he replied in a sheepish tone. Suddenly stopping under the shade of a tree in the backyard, he tugged Liz in front of him, hands resting on her slim shoulders. "There's something I really wanna say, Liz, but I don't know how you'll take it."

Her eyes widened as realization struck. Oh God. He was gonna break up with her. That had to be it! It would explain so much over the last couple of weeks. She would notice how quiet he'd get while they were out on a date, or how she would catch him frowning deeply when he didn't think she was looking. Avan was going to break up with, and had finally found the words to end things...

While still in shock over the revelation, Avan continued speaking. "I know things between us haven't been exactly perfect, and I take full responsibility for that. Really, I should have done this sooner, but I couldn't find the right words and I didn't want to trouble you..."

Trouble? She was trouble now?

"Anyway, what I wanted to say, Liz..." He paused, taking in a deep breath to steel his nerves. "Is that I... Well, it's not as easy as they make it look in movies... But, um. The thing is... I-"

Tears began forming in her eyes, but Liz blinked them away before he could notice. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her cry. Nope. Not gonna happen! Not this century!

"I love you."

... What?

* * *

((+_DRABBLE TWENTY-NINE_+)) : **EPILOGUE (PART TWO)**

* * *

Avan stared at his girlfriend, a mixture of dread and trepidation taking root in his chest. It had been a few minutes since his admission, and he feared what her reaction would be once the shock wore off. Maybe he had told her too soon? They hadn't even reached their one-year anniversary yet, and he was professing his love for her. But, when you know the one for you was standing right there, you hold onto them with everything you're worth. Avan hoped with all his heart Liz felt the same way about him.

But, seriously, the silence was torturing him centimeter by centimeter.

Another minute passed, then it happened.

Liz burst into tears.

Stunned and horrified the girl he loved was sobbing, the Canadian-born actor did the only thing he could do in a situation like this. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close to his chest, rocking gently side-to-side in a comforting motion that normally calmed small children and babies. He whispered words of love and tenderness into her ear, not actually aware of what he said, but knowing the tone would soothe her.

When she calmed a little while later, she pulled away completely from him. His heart broke a bit, but he knew she needed some space to clean up her smeared make-up and gather her composure.

"I'm sorry about that," she whispered, voice a bit hoarse from crying. "I didn't mean to start crying like that. I just... I thought you were going to break up with me." The last was punctuated by a little laugh, like she was laughing at herself. "I was so relieved that wasn't the case, I just-" She waved a hand in the air, which said everything for her.

Avan chuckled, again pulling her close despite her soft protests about getting more of her make-up on him. Ignoring her, he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you, Liz. Get all the make-up you want on me. I won't go anywhere."

"Oh, Avan," she sighed dreamily. "I love you, too."

Jokingly, he replied, "After scaring me like that, you better."

* * *

**((+_THE END_+))**

**A/N: Thank you for reading this till the end! I really appreciate all the reviews and kind words everyone gave me. Please review, and tell me your favorite drabble. Until next time!**

**PS: after a certain point, I stopped correcting my work, so if you find any errors, please let me know! Thank you again!**


End file.
